The Harlot
by Love And Diet Soda
Summary: What happens when a Diva sells her soul to The Undertaker? Lots of drama and shenanigans ensue. Involves Slash and a main OC. John/Randy, Lita/Edge, Undertaker/OC, CM Punk/OC and so much more!
1. Welcome to the Jungle

Chapter One: Welcome to the Jungle

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the WWE, or any of its characters/ people.**

"Ow! Fuck! Taker watch where you're throwing those right han-"

Katherine was cut off as The Undertaker lifted her and tossed her over the ropes. She landed with a thump, her black and purple streaked hair falling in her soft brown eyes. She sat up with a groan and glared at The Deadman. She HATED Sunday night trainings. She's been doing them for three years now, since the first Sunday The Undertaker became her manager, and she still didn't like them anymore then she did that first time.

Her name was Katherine, Kat for short, and Kitten too a very few. She has been wrestling her whole life, ever since her father brought her to the ring when she was five to watch him wrestle. 17 years later and here she was, training with THE Undertaker.

"Come on, get up. We do this again until ya get it right." Taker said with a smirk as he leaned over the ropes. He wore black jeans and a black tank. Kat just loved when he took off the trench coat and played with her.

Slowly she got to her feet and fixed her hair. She wore her ring attire; a black bikini top and black Tripp pants that had The Undertakers symbol ironed on her right thigh. She loved this outfit because it showed off all of her tattoos and piercings. She had The Undertakers symbol burned onto her right wrist, S.M. with a music note tattooed on the left shoulder blade and Triple Hs' symbol tattooed on her right side across her ribs, a tattooed pentagram behind her right ear. She also had her ears pierced; A black rose, A purple star and an inverted cross in the left and A pentagram looped three times in the right. Her father also got her belly button pierced when she was 12; it's a little, one of a kind, DX charm.

She slowly made her way up the metal steps into the ring, her eyes locked with his. She licked her lips. "Come on Deadman…lets take a break. We've been at it for almost three hours…isn't there something else you'd rather do…" She stood before him, as he towered over her 5'2 frame, and rested her hand lightly on his chest. He raised an eyebrow at her, roughly grabbing her wrist and spun her around and bent her over the ropes.

She gasped, her whole body tingling as her lover for over three years manhandled her. She felt his large hand putting almost painful pressure on her sore back. His breath tickled her neck as he leaned over her. She felt his hardness pressing into her bum.

"Ahh my little Kitten," He rumbled in her ear. "Always willin' to do anythin' to get out of trainin'." He applied more pressure on her back making her whimper. "But not today my dear. Ya must get this right, or we ain't movin on." With that he let her go and took a step back, chuckling as her stayed bent over the ropes, her breath coming in soft pants.

"You're an asshole" She muttered before swiftly kicking out her left leg and caught him in the midsection making him grunt. She turned with a grin. "Fine, Imma kick your ass Deadman."

Hours later Kat limped into the back, grumbling. She knew she was going to lose that impromptu match, so she had made it hell for him. She had grabbed at his hair, clawed his arms and neck. Hell she had even bitten his thigh at one point. Of course she had paid for it; he tossed her into the steps, put her in Hells Gate a few times and gave her ass quite a few hard slaps. But it was all worth it in the end because she had finally mastered the Tombstone.

She had never felt more proud of herself.

The backstage was full of hustle as always. People were running around getting ready for tomorrow night's show. A few Superstars were littered around; some of the guys gave her a polite head nod, while most of the Divas ignored her or gave her forming bruises disdainful looks. She ignored everyone as she made her way to the locker room.

Kat avoided the Divas locker room at all costs because the only Divas she could stand were Kelly Kelly and Lita, but since Kelly would be out with her boyfriend Drew McIntyre and Lita would be out fucking Edge somewhere, she decided to just make her way to the mens.

Once she entered the room she laughed. Her two friends were playfully whipping each other with towels. John Cena yelped as his boyfriend of a year caught his right side of his bare chest with the wet towel. "Randy!" He gasped as he tackled the other man to the ground. The Viper groaned and wrapped his arms tightly around John.

"Boys! Boys! No need to get violent!" Kat laughed as she sat on the hard wooden stool. Her back was killing her, her legs were killing her…'_Taker was going to pay for this tonight._' She thought bitterly. _'Yea right, he was going to fuck her then leave like always.'_

Randy and John sat on either side of her. "What's up mama?" John asked as he placed her legs in his lap and began to unlace her boots. She leaned into Randy, who was using his thumbs to rub soothing circles on her shoulders. She loved her boys, true she had slept with both of them before, and yes they both knew about it (Everyone knew about it, it probably didn't help the 'Kat's a whore' mentality in the Divas locker room) but it was in the past now and they both treated her like a princess. Kat loved it.

"Nothing." Kat grunted "Taker gave me one hell of a lesson tonight." She winced as Randy hit a tender stop. Shutting her eyes she leaned her head back against the Vipers shoulder, missing the concerned look that passed between the two lovers.

"Kat." Randy started "Why do you let him treat you like that? I mean...I know you guys are sleeping together, which, by the way, is still really gross to me-" John cut him off.

"I don't think the Undertakers bad looking. Something about that goth power he has is just so…" John shuttered lightly while Randy shot him his famous Viper stare and John shut up and began messaging Kats calves.

"As I was saying, you let him push you around, you let him hurt you. You do everything he says. It's like he owns you." Randy said with a grim look in his eyes.

Kats breath caught and she shook her head. "I don't have anything to explain. Can you guys leave so I can shower? Please?" Her voice was sharp and she kept her eyes on a bruise on her wrist.

Randy stood without a word, sensing that he had upset her. "But it's the guys' locker room!" John protested as Randy stood and grabbed his arm. The door swung shut behind them.

'Like he owns you' echoed in her head. With a sigh she stood, undressed and got in the shower. Leaning her head against the shower wall Kat closed her eyes, and let the memories flow.

_**A 19 year old Kat struggled to pin Lita to the mat. She knew it was hopeless, she was just a beginner. She wasn't anywhere NEAR the level that Lita was at and everyone knew it. Lita kicked out at two. Kat groaned. The match seemed to last forever before Lita hit the Litabomb and Kat stayed down. She had lost. Again. She knew everyone expected something big from her, with her father being who he was.**_

_**Hours later after the show, she sat in the empty ring in the empty arena. She couldn't go back into the locker room; she just couldn't face her father. She knew he loved her, and that he didn't want her to push herself but…she hated feeling like she let him down. She let a few tears flow, she was alone, and no one could see the normally fiery HellKat.**_

_**Suddenly the lights went out, and Kat jumped to her feet, her heart in her throat. She did not want to deal with this right now. As the lights in the arena slowly began to turn on, Kat whipped around. There he stood; he had changed into a pair of black jeans and a simple black shirt and of course he was wearing the jacket and hat. Kat felt herself blush, god did she have the biggest crush on the Deadman. Every time they were in the same room, she tried to act like she didn't exist.**_

_**Taker stood deathly still, his eyes never leaving that small trembling girl. He held out his hand and with a shaky breath, Kat took a step forward, but didn't take it. "What do you want Undertaker?" She asked, proud that her voice had stayed steady.**_

_**"You my Kitten, I have an offer for ya. You want to be the very best. Top of the game like ya daddy. Ain't that right? Well I'm looking for someone to teach, to lead, to show them all the power that they never knew." His voice hypnotized her, she found herself leaning forward slightly. "What about your brother?" She whispered "Why don't you teach him?"**_

_**Takers lips twitched, almost like he wanted to smile. "My brother has his own darkness to handle. One that I can't help him with. I want you and ya want me my little Kitten."**_

_**Kat flushed a deeper red. "What do you want in return? You must want something from me." But she was already stepping closer, her fingers twitching.**_

_**"I want ya. Everythin' you have. Your mind, your heart, your body. I want your soul little one. In return I will show you everythin'. I will be your manager, your protector, your lover. I will teach you everythin' I know. I will show ya things ya can't have ever imagined." His voice was low and alluring. She found herself nodding.**_

_**"Do I have time to think about your offer Taker?" She saw him grin; no one ever had the balls to call him Taker to his face. "Or do I have to answer now?"**_

_**He held out his hand once again and gave her a very pointed look. With closed eyes, she took his hand. He pulled her close to his chest. "You are mine." He said lowly. She nodded.**_

_**"Yours."**_

_**It was later that night that Kat signed a contract that sold her soul to The Undertaker.**_

She sat fully dressed in the locker room. No one knew about what she had done. Not even her best friend.

Speaking of her BF, the locker room door swung open and in walked CM Punk. Kat stood up with a smile. "Hey Punk!" She laughed as she threw her arms around the taller man. He laughed and dropped everything to pick her up and spin her around. "Hello Kit! It's been a whole 10 hours! I've miss you!"

She groaned as he put her down. God she must have really messed up her back today. He was instantly at her side, his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong? Where are you hurt?" He fretted. She smiled at him. "Punk, it's nothing, just a really tough work out with Taker tonight. I'm gonna need to see a trainer later I guess." She frowned. She was supposed to meet her father at a restaurant and then head to the hotel to meet Undertaker. He was going to be pissed if she didn't get there in time.

She gave Punk a weary look. "I got a lot of shit to do tonight, so I'll see you tomorrow before the show ok?" She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Love you Punk."

He watched her leave with a ghost of a smile. "Love you too."

**A/N: Well…this is the first chapter. It's pretty much getting to know my OC Kat. Next chapter will have different people point of view. It's already half way done. Let me know what you guys think! This story is rated M for a reason as we will soon find out AND it has Slash. **

**Love and diet soda!**

**Kit Kat**

**XxX**


	2. I Hate Everything About You

**Chapter Two: I Hate Everything About You**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own the WWE, or any of its characters/people.**

* * *

><p><em>She gave Punk a weary look. "I got a lot of shit to do tonight, so I'll see you tomorrow before the show ok?" She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Love you Punk."<em>

_He watched her leave with a ghost of a smile. "Love you too."_

* * *

><p>The Big Red Machine was back. The superstars and crew that littered the halls hurried out of his way as he stormed down the back hallways of another nameless arena in another town. Where was he back from? No one knew. Why did he leave? No one knew that one either. About a month ago Kane had just…disappeared. Not even his brother knew what had happened to him, but Taker didn't seem worried so no one else did. But he was back now, and he looked pissed.<p>

Kane had gone home, where home was only he and The Undertaker knew, but while he was there he had found out an interesting little tidbit about his brother. He was mentoring that little…bitch that never left his side. That was HIS spot! Taker was supposed to be teaching HIM all of his secrets. No wonder the little tramp was getting better and better every day. She was even starting to show signs of possessing The Darkness, something only a rare few had. Kane snarled to himself as he thought about how to confront his older brother and his little protégé.

"Kane! There you are! Where the hell have you been?" Vinces voice boomed from behind him. Kane stopped and slowly turned to face his boss, murder in his eyes. Vince didn't seem bothered. "We haven't seen you in a month! Next time you just take off would you let me know! We had you in the middle of a storyline with Cena and you took off! Damn it I should suspend you!" Vince fumed clearly not afraid of them man in front of him. "But your back now. Get changed, you have a match first with your brother and Kat." With that said, Vince turned and walked away. Kane balled his hands into fists. He had a match tonight, one that he was not looking forward too. His brother and the bitch made an amazing tag team when they weren't at each other throat.

An idea struck the monster and he grinned wickedly. His brother wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

><p>"My little brother is back" Taker informed Kat as she began to get dressed. "We have a match with him first. I want ya to try and hit the moonsault tonight. Remember to watch your landing; ya keep hurting yourself on it."<p>

Kat made a face at him as she pulled up her Tripps. "I hate facing Kane. He has all those pyros. You know I'm terrified of fire." She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. Taker stepped up behind her and encircled his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "I know." He said simply, not wanting to have the 'you shouldn't fear anything' conversation again. She was still young, she would learn. He smirked to himself. He would cure her of that fear and that was a lesson he was looking forward too.

Kat leaned back into him. "Do you know where he went?" She asked closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling of being protected. "No. I haven't run into him yet. But I've heard that he visited home for a while. He is none of my concern anymore. He is old enough to look after himself."

Kat giggled, she loved when he pretended he didn't care about his little brother, she knew damn well this whole time he was missing that Taker had gone insane. She pulled away from him turned and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to see Punk before the show starts. I'll meet you at the gorilla position before the match okay?" It sounded like a statement but both knew she was asking permission. He nodded once watching as her hips sway as she left. He sat down heavily in one of the arm chairs. Something was going to happen tonight. He just knew it.

* * *

><p>Randy watched with narrowed eyes as his Cody and Ted sparred. Ted was far too slow to react and it was costing him. Randy shook his head as Ted hit the mat hard again. With how long Teddy had been doing this, he should know better. Something was wrong.<p>

"Cody! Go grab me a drink, nothing diet. Get Ted a water." Randy ordered, smirking as the younger man jumped out of the ring to do as he asked. That never got old.

Ted stayed down on his back in the middle of the ring, staring up at the ceiling as Randy slid under the bottom rope to join him. "So what's going on?" Randy asked, trying to keep the annoyed tone out of his voice. "Something's clearly bothering you."

Ted sighed and turned his head away. "You don't really care Rand. Stop pretending." Teddy could feel like glare he was getting from The Viper. Ted laughed lightly. "He'll never want me, because he's too busy wanting you. And you don't even see him."

Randy groaned inwardly. This was about Cody. Shit. "Teddy, I…please don't make me do this." Randy begged. Ted shot him a look that clearly said the Viper had asked for this. It was Randys turn to sigh as he pushed himself to his feet. "Fine." He muttered. Ted watched as he left, hoping that Cody wasn't going to get hurt in the end of this.

Randy found the younger man talking to Evan Bourne, in his hand a sprite. No water. Randy sighed again, all he wanted to do was go back to John and relax, but no…he had to play fucking matchmaker.

"Cody!" He snapped, smirking as he jumped, almost dropping the soda. Evan gave the Viper a dirty look and took off. Randy frowned, _'what the hell was that for?'_ he thought, until he was Codys blush. They were talking about him.

"Rand! I'm sorry, Evan and I were talking and I was just on my way to bring you your soda and-" He trailed off seeing the look on Randys face. The Viper grabbed his arm, dragging him into an empty locker room and shoved him into a chair.

"Ok look, I know…I know you've got this…this crush on me." Codys face, if possible got even redder. "But you know that I lo-… that I'm with John. So you need to get over this thing you have for me. It's pissing Teddy off; can't you see the kids in love with you? So take your eyes off my ass and go tell the kid you want him! And for fucksake bring him a goddamn water!"

With that Randy stormed out of the room, feeling terrible but knowing it was the only way to get through to the kid. He just couldn't wipe the hurt on Codys face out of him mind.

Fuck, he needed John.

* * *

><p>Kane stood in the ring, unaware of the crowds screaming because of his return. All he wanted was his brother and that…harlot to come out. Excitement made him pace the ring, his fists clenched.<p>

**_"She's a dwelling place for demons._**  
><strong><em>She's a cage for every unclean spirit,<em>**  
><strong><em>every filthy bird and makes us drink<em>**  
><strong><em>the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings.<em>**  
><strong><em>Fallen now is Babylon the Great."<em>**

The crowd exploded as Avenged Sevenfolds 'The Beast and The Harlot' began to explode from the speakers. The lights dimmed to a purple glow as Kat made her way down the ramp. She walked at a sensual pace, her hips swaying, her lips mouthing the lyrics and her hands running up and down her own body. Once she hit the ground in front of the ramp, she turned and faced the entrance. Her music cut and the lights shut off.

A bell tolled.

_**"Give your soul to me for eternity**_  
><em><strong>Release your life to begin another time with her<strong>_  
><em><strong>End your grief with me there's another way<strong>_  
><em><strong>Release your life take your place inside the fire with her"<strong>_

The Undertaker made his grand entrance, if possible, the crowd got even louder. Once he reached Kat, he placed his hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him with wonder. Sometimes he took her breath away. Taker went up the stairs, raising his arms in the air and bringing them down with a force, summoning a few crashes of lightening. Kat flinched.

The lights came on and Taker got in the ring with a mic, while Kat stayed on the floor, content to let the brothers go at it for a while.

"Little brother, welcome back." Taker started "Can't say that I missed you." Undertaker removed his hat, leaning over to hand it to Kat, who held it lovingly. She started to climb the stairs to enter the ring.

Kane smirked. "Well, my dear brother. I went home. And you'll never guess what I found out." He leaned forward slightly, as if he was going to tell him a secret. "I know all about you and your little…Hell Kat."

Kat froze. _'He can't know!' _she thought in a panic, shooting the Undertaker a worried look. He, of course, remained emotionless. Taker lifted the mic to his lips but Kane cut him off.

"No no brother. It's my turn to speak. I have something I want to show you. Something that you should have hidden a lot better." Kane was suddenly holding a worn out piece of parchment. Kat gasped, her hand flying to her mouth in horror..it was her…

"This is a contract…signed in blood. Shall I read it aloud?" The people exploded, not really understanding what was happening but knowing that it was big by Kats reaction. She stood frozen behind the Undertaker, one hand over her mouth, the other holding her stomach.

"No" She whimpered. The Undertaker made to lunge at his brother but Kane made a ripping motion that made him pause.

"Brother! Let me finish." Kane laughed evilly. "It says that she." Kane points to the tear stained face of Kat "sold her one and only soul to you, big brother, for you to show her all that you know. It reads that you own her mind, soul and" He paused, giving Kat a once over. "Body."

The audience screamed as Undertaker tackled his brother to the mat. They began to fight as the ref desperately tried to tear them apart, knowing it was useless. Kat, on the other hand, turned and ran for the back. She had to tell her father before anyone else could. She just hoped to god she wasn't too late…

* * *

><p>The locker rooms were silent with shock. This explained so much about everything with the two of them. One by one the Divas began to talk; some saying that they knew something was up, others just laughing at Kats misfortune. They guys starting joking that they knew there was no way someone like Kat would sleep with someone like The Undertaker willingly.<p>

Edge and Lita exchanged a look. As one they stood and made their way to find the poor girl. She was going to need a friend.

* * *

><p>A handful of superstars have yet to see the drama unfolding in the ring. Two of them being Randy and Christian who at the moment were having a little drama of their own.<p>

"Why are you with that whore?" Christian demanded of the enraged Randy. "You know he's slept with Kat and Triple H! He's nothing but a whore…you deserve someone better. You deserve me."

Randy snarled, lunging forward to pin the older superstar to the lockers. He leaned in, hissing in Christians ear. "You listen to me Christian, I do not want you. I want John. I have John, and just because Edge dumped your ass doesn't mean you can just jump in my bed. I'm happily taken. Now get the fuck out of my dressing room before I PUNT your fucking skull in. Oh, and if you EVER call John a whore again…You'll have me to deal with."

With that he shoved Christian away from him in disgust. What neither man saw was John Cena in the doorway moments before with a look of shocked hurt etched on his face as he watched his boyfriend pin another man against the wall. With a frown, he turned and walked away.

'_I knew I was never good enough for him…'_ He thought sadly. With his head down, he never saw Edge and Lita walking towards him.

"Hey Champ! What's up?" Edge asked with a frown, seeing how down he looked. John shrugged, not taking his eyes off the ground. Lita elbowed Edge and mouthed 'Drinks'

"Come on Champ, drinks on Lita" Edge threw his arm around Johns shoulder and leads the upset man away.

Gotta love backstage drama.

* * *

><p>CM Punk was wandering around the back halls of the arena, looking for Kat. He also has yet to hear of the whole contract thing; all he knew was that he was bored and decided to look for his best friend.<p>

"I'm going to kill you!" The Undertakers voice echoed down the halls. Punks heart skipped a beat, instantly thinking of Kat as he took off down the hall towards the commotion.

The fight between Kane and Undertaker has spilled into the gorilla position, crew members quickly scurried out of the brothers of destructions path. Punk; however, pounced on Kane and ripped them apart.

"What the fuck is going on with everyone tonight!" Punk demanded. "You know what? I don't give a fuck about your fucked up family. Have you seen Kat?"

Kane threw his head back and began to laugh; with a snarl Undertaker tackled him to the ground and straddled his waist, repeatedly punching him in the face while Kane continued to cackle.

Punk shook his head and walked away, he was going to find Kat, he just had this feeling that something was wrong.

Really really wrong.

* * *

><p>Kat was sitting outside of a dressing room with her knees drawn to her chest and her head buried in them. Two male voices could be heard inside yelling about how 'he' should calm down that Kat was his daughter and he should love her no matter what mistakes she's made. The other voice screamed back "She's my daughter, NOT YOURS" Kat raised her head, feeling like a child who was causing her parents to fight, which I guess isn't too far from the truth. There was a shocked silence from inside.<p>

"Baby…I didn't.."

The door swings opens and Shawn Michaels stormed out, clearly upset. He sees Kat and kneels down next to her, running a hand through her hair. "Baby if you need to talk to me I'll be staying at Stephanie McMahons house for a little bit. I don't care what you did or why you did it. I love you and none of this is your fault." With that, Shawn kissed her forehead and walked away.

Kat watched in shock, flinching when the door behind her opened slowly, and Hunter stood in the doorway looking after Shawn, clearly feeling bad about what he said. Kat tried to make herself invisible, but her father spotted her. He looked down at her "Why did you do it?" He asked stiffly, not showing any emotion but disappointment. "How could you not tell me?"

Kat stood with tears falling freely down her face. "Daddy…I'm so sorry. I'll tell you everything…if you'll let me…just please don't fight with dad. Please…I'm so sorry." She sobbed, feeling like shit. She knew her father thought that she did this to live up to his reputation. And he was right.

With a rough sigh, he pulled Kat against his chest with one arm, hugging her tightly. "You can tell me all about it later…right now I just need some time to think…and find some way to say im sorry to Shawn. Let me get my head around everything. I'll call you in a few days. I love you Katherine."

With that, Hunter turned to follow his partner of many years, thinking about confronting the Undertaker and how on earth he was going to fix things.

Kat watched her father walk away from her and let out a little sob. She needed to get away. She felt the mark on her wrist burn, knowing The Undertaker was calling for her, but she ignored it.

She took off for the parking lot and her beloved motorcycle that Taker gave her for her 21st birthday.

She needed a drink.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well…did I jump around too much? I feel like I jumped around too much -_-"**

**So who knew that Hunter was going to be her Father? I did! But then again….i did write it…oh well! And yes, I will be changing a lot of peoples entrance songs into something I deem a little more fitting. **

**Questions, comments, ideas? Leave a review! I love them, I swear!**

**Love and diet soda,**

**KitKat**


	3. One Man Drinking Song

**Chapter 3: One Man Drinking Song**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Not even Kat…Undertaker owns her - _-"

A/N at the bottom!

* * *

><p>As Kat downed the last sips of her fifth Death in the Afternoon (a cocktail made up of absinthe and Champagne), she thought back to how she ended up in a bar called The Bitter End.<p>

_Kat ran past superstars and crew members as she made her way to her beloved bike. She had no idea where she was going, but she just wanted to run away. She __**had**__ to get away from everyones judging eyes and sad pitying smiles. She felt her arm burning, knowing that The Undertaker was looking for her, she heard her cell ringing in her pocket, but she didn't care. Kat hopped on her bike and sped out of the parking lot, driving fast and blinded by her tears. She was going to drink away her sorrows at the first bar she found._

She fought back tears once again. That was about an hour ago, and true to her word once she saw the neon sign, it was over. She pulled over, sat down and here she stayed. Kat motioned to the bartender to get her another drink but he shook his head.

"Honey, I think you've had enough, why don't you let me call you a –oh my god!" He shrunk back against the far wall, one hand over his heart. Kat looked at him though the whites of her eyes, her hair starting to move in a wind coming from nowhere. "I want another drink." She slurred in a low voice. Quickly doing as she asked, he set another glass in front of her and scurried off, clearly frightened.

She gave him a grim smile and took a swig of the drink, no longer wincing at the burn. Kat sighed, her mind a mess of drunken thoughts and actions, all confusing the distraught young women. But even intoxicated, she knew her best friends scent anywhere. She quickly lifted the glass to her lips, trying to get one last chug in before it was snatched from her hands.

CM Punk stood next to her with a look of strong disapproval in his eyes as he pushed her drink away from them, shaking his head at all the other empty glasses. He ignored her attempted glare as he looked his Kat over. She didn't seem like she was hurt…on the outside, but he could see the heady depression in her eyes.

"What you doing here? How'd ya find me?" Kat demanded. Even she didn't know where she was. Punk gave her a cocky grin. "I tracked your phone." He said simply, a hand resting on her lower back as she swayed on the bar stool. "Why you drinking?" He countered, the disappointment ringing in his voice, but Kat just shrugged. Punk opened his mouth to say something else but suddenly Kat tried to get to her feet, forcing Punk to lunge at her to stop her from falling.

They stayed completely still for a moment, Kat tucked safely against his chest. "Where're you going?" He asked quietly, but once again she only shrugged. "Outside." She murmured, squeaking as he picked her up and walked them out of the bar. "Allow me M'lady." He called loudly, ignoring the strange looks he got, but smiled widely as Kat giggled.

Once he walked them over to an enclosed area, he set her down on a stone wall that lined the restaurant. Punk stood in front of her with a fond smile. He really did love her, more than she ever knew. He hated to see her so hurt, so broken, so…smoking?

Kat pulled out a pack of cigarettes with shaking hands. She knew it would upset him and selfishly she just wanted someone else to be hurting too. Punk snatched them out of her hand and angrily demanded "Why? You promised you'd stop smoking! What the fuck Kat?"

Kat leaned forward, almost falling off the wall as she tried to get them back, "They're unopened Punk, and I don't fucking CARE that you're mad! I need a fucking cig! Now give 'em back!" Her jaw clenching as he threw them over his shoulder into the dark. Snarling, the winds around them turned cold and began to whip their faces. She jumped to her feet and stood swaying in front of the unimpressed man. "I hate you!" She screamed childishly. "I hate everything about you! I hate everything you stand for! Straight Edge is STUPID! You're fucking stupid! You're fucking…" Kat screamed at him until her voice grew raw and she dropped to the ground. "I hate Kane." She sobbed as Punk followed her down.

CM Punk drew his arms around the girl he loved and rocked them while she cried her heart out.

* * *

><p>John Cena was trashed. More trashed then he's been in a long looong time. He stood in the hallway outside of the hotel room that he and Randy were sharing, drunkenly trying to get the room key to work. He wasn't having much luck.<p>

Edge and Lita had taken him out, gotten him drunk and listened with understanding looks as he spilled all his worries and fears onto them. From the beginning of their relationship, John never understood why Randy had chosen him. There were so many other guys that wanted The Viper, but Randy only had eyes for John. Cena never really…believed him. He was always waiting for the day that Randy would tell him it was all a big joke. A bet between him and Hunter. Something, anything that would break his heart.

Edge had given him a hard pat on the back. "He loves you dumbass." He said affectingly. "You're just too stupid to see it."

Lita had taken his hand (After giving Edge an elbow to the ribs) and told him that he was just overthinking things. That Randy did love him and that maybe he should confront Randy about what he saw tonight. "Just talk to him in the morning, it might not be all that bad."

John ran a hand over his face, drunkenly wondering where his hat had gone, when the door he was leaning on flew open, causing the Superstar to stumble into his enraged boyfriend chest. John gulped at the look on his lovers face.

"Where the fucks have you been?" The Viper snarled grabbing John by the arm and dragging him into the dark room. "You weren't in the locker room after the show and no one knew where the FUCK you were! And then you have the fucking BALLS to show up at my door drunk off your ass!" Everything about his stance and tone of voice screamed Viper, John was just staring to become afraid he was going to RKO him when Randys voice softened. "You had me worried to death…"

Tears welled in Johns eyes and he dropped them to the ground, trying not to look at his boyfriend of two years.

"I saw you with Christian" He confessed. "I saw you up against the lockers with him. It's okay Rand, I always knew you wouldn't want me forever. Can I just stay here tonight? I'll sleep on the couch.." Johns shoulders were hunched as he waited for the onslaught of anger and the oncoming 'Get the fuck out' but instead... Randy started to laugh and kissed him lightly.

"Love.." Randy pulled the drunken man against his chest, holding him lovingly. "I was defending you, defending US. I will never want anyone but you, you big stupid lump. When will you understand that? I love YOU John Cena."

John let the tears flow as he clutched Randy. This was his Randy, the one only he got to see. "I was so scared I was going to lose you. I don't know how to live without you."

Randy shhed him and started to strip the drunk man slowly. "Let's go to bed Love. We've got a show tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Shawn! Come on! I know you're in there!" Hunter banged his fist against the locked door. How did he know his other half was hiding inside his ex-wives house? His daughter had texted him one word, 'Mums.'<p>

While Stephanie McMahon was not biologically Kats mother, she was the closest thing that Kat had. When she was younger, Hunter told her straight forwardly that her biological mother had died giving birth to her and that Hunter barely knew her. Kat figured out pretty quickly that she was a mistake, but she knew he father loved her more them life. For the earlier parts of her childhood, Kat spent a lot of time with Steph because well…because her and Hunter were married. But only a year into the marriage they devoiced because it was clear that Hunter was meant to be with The Heartbreak Kid. Speaking of Shawn…

"Septh! Open the fucking door! I know he's here! SHAWN! I will break down this door if you don't let me in! SHAW-" The door swung open and his Ex-Wife stood in her dressing robe, clearly extremely pissed. She had her arms crossed prissily over her chest, with her feet set wide apart. "Get off of my property." She snarled "Haven't you caused enough hurt tonight?"

Hunter ignored the tightness in his chest and shoved past her, making his way into the familiar house to the kitchen where he knew Shawn would be. He stumbled slightly, leaning on the doorframe of the brightly lit room. Hunter wished he hadn't had those few drinks before he came…thinking about it now, it probably would help his case..

Shawn sat at the island in the middle of the large kitchen, a glass of orange juice sitting in front of him. He winced seeing Hunter and turned away, pain clear in his eyes. Hunter sighed and stumbled his way over to the love of his life, wishing that this was the first time something like this had happened.

He dropped to his knees in front of HBK, not yet touching the older man. Shawn looked down at him with almost wide eyes. Hunter was going to beg…

"Shawn…baby I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean what I said. You know how my temper is. I know that's not an excuse but…it's all I have. I know I've made a lot of mistakes over the years. Denying my feelings for you…the cheating with Katherines mother, leaving you when everyone found out, but Shawnie you know I was scared. I was never as open as you are about all this…love stuff. My biggest mistake was marrying Steph (Who huffed in the background and muttered 'asshole' affectingly under her breath). I'm meant to be with you Shawn. I…I love you. You're more of a parent to our Kat then anyone. She loves you…we both do…Please forgive me Shawn. I'm so sorry..I nev-"

Shawn slid out of the chair and knelt in front of the distraught man, gently putting two fingers over his lips. "Shut up you big oaf. I know you love me…because I love you and our daughter more than anything on this earth. You're not forgiven…not yet, but I love you."

Shawn leaned forward, closing the gap between him and his love. They kissed sweetly, Hunter letting out a shuttering breath. Behind them Stephanie groaned as made her way upstairs. This was her family…

"You guys can sleep in the guest room tonight." She called down to them, only getting a needy moan in response.

"And change the sheets when you're done!"

* * *

><p>Undertaker sat alone at a bar, two bottles of Jack (one empty) sitting in front of him. He had been summoning Kat all night but she refused to come to him, much to his frustration. He was going to have to punish her later but right now he was annoyed.<p>

Annoyed with everything and everyone. Kane, his stupid brother, for running his secret with Kat. At Kat for running off, and not answering him. Everyone in the lockeroom for whispering about how Hunter, Kats enraged father, was looking for him, threatening to kill him. And his powers for causing the lights in the bar to flicker infuriatingly.

He was getting a migraine.

He took another swig from the bottle as he noticed at young red head sitting across from him, eyeing him lustfully. With a wicked grin he stood and held out his hand to her. Leading her out of the bar and into the darkness. Kat wouldn't come to him? Fine, he'd have to relieve his stress on this poor girl.

She had no idea what's in store for her.

* * *

><p>John and Randy lay in bed, wrapped up in eachothers arms. Randy smiled down at his boyfriend, shaking his head when John grunted in his sleep and held him tighter.<p>

He, Randy Orton, was madly in love with John Cena. Who would have seen that coming?

* * *

><p>Shawn and Hunter were curled up on the couch in Stephanie McMahons living room, kissing sweetly. Shawn put a hand on Hunters cheek. "What are you thinking about?" He whispered, recognizing the faraway look in Triple Hs eyes.<p>

"I'm going to take Undertakers face and smash it in with my sledge hammer. I can't get that…monster off my mind." Hunter confessed. "I'm going to kill him for what he did to my baby."

Shawn pulled away from him slightly. "You listen to me Hunter Hearst Helmsley and you listen to me good. Your daughter is somewhere right now, probably crying her heart out thinking that she has let down the one person who means the world to her. Before you do ANYTHING to The Undertaker, we are going to talk to our girl. Do you understand me Hunter?"

Hunter winced but nodded his agreement. Kat had to come first, and he knew with Shawn by his side…everything would work out.

* * *

><p>Punk held Kat in his arms as he carried her to the room he rented for them. As he looked down at her, he can't help but think she's beautiful. Kats hair was a mess and her eyes bloodshot...but god was she beautiful.<p>

"I don't hate you" She whispered suddenly. "And I don't think being straight edge is stupid. Your amazing Punk, my best friend…will you stay with me tonight?"

He nodded as he let them in their room, having no intentions on telling her that he was going to do that anyways. He wouldn't leave her alone while she was like this, not in a million years. His eyes fall in the burn of the Undertakers mark on her wrist. His jaw tightened.

"I would kiss you Punk," She said drunkenly, and Punk had a moment of panic, knowing how much she had drank but Kat seemed to have read his mind. "but I drank so much I don't think it would be right for you." She grinned up at him, her words slurring. He nodded once again, smiling his famous smile at her caring soul.

A soul owned by the Undertaker. He frowned as he took off Kats shoes and tucked her into bed before crawling in with her. Kat curled up against him, her head resting on his chest and their hands laced together. "Do you think Daddy hates me?" She whispered her voice tight.

Punk kissed the top of her head. "Your fathers an asshole, don't get me wrong but he loves you. He'll get over it, Shawn on the other hand." He paused, making Kat look up with him in worry "Shawn will probably want to invite Undertaker over for tea."

Kat giggled and wiped her eyes, loving the way Punk held her tightly. "Thank you Punk." She whispered, already half asleep. "Love you."

When he was sure his Kat was asleep, he kissed her forehead and whispered back "Not like I love you."

* * *

><p>The red head screamed as Undertaker pounded into her. The bed crashing into the wall, as his hands left bruises on her hips. "Please!" She cried, her nails clawing down his back. Taker snarled snapping his hips harder, the wind picking up around them.<p>

Suddenly the girls eyes rolled in the back of her head as she came, taking the Undertaker with her. The redhead lay limp under him clearly passed out, withier from exhaustion or pain he didn't know nor care. She was covered in bruises and her ass was an angry red.

'This should be Kat,' Undertaker thought as he lay back against the headboard. Yes tomorrow he would find her and make his kitten pay. He smirked to himself.

She was his, no one elses.

Was this love?

Maybe.

Or maybe he should stop drinking so much_._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guys I'm SOOOO sorry about the long wait! I had some family stuff to deal with and still do. The next chapter shouldn't be so far away though! **

**Your mission: **

**1. Leave me a review and tell me what you guys what to see happen. Who should Kat end up with? **

**2. How do you guys like the jumping around? Yes or No?**

**3. Who do you want to see more of? **

**And last but not least..**

**4. Give me some songs you guys think would be some cool entrance music. Artist, title and who you think it would be for.**

**Thanks for sticking it out with me guys! Remember to Review! They give me motivation to write ;)**

**XxX**

**Kat**


	4. Dance With The Devil

Chapter 4: Dance With The Devil

Punk sighed as he filled up the cup he was getting Kat full of a hot coffee. His mind was going on overdrive with thoughts of Kat, Undertaker, his career and his match against Wade tonight. With a groan he rubbed his temples as he saw two girls with his tee shirt approaching him with wide eyes and shaking hands. He plastered on a smile and turned to great the trembling girls.

* * *

><p>The hotel room is dark and silent, except for the sounds of Katherine slowly waking up with a soft moan. She pushes herself up on her elbows and hisses as the mark on her forearm flares to life and burns in time with the pounding of her head. Blindly she reaches out for her cellphone, whimpering as the light causes her headache to triple. "Fuck." She groaned, dropping her head back down to the pillow. 26 missed calls from her parents, 13 from Lita and 7 from Kelly. None from Undertaker but the burning in her veins was all the incentive she needed to hit his speedial and presses the phone to her ear. Panic and fear made her nervously ring the sheets as she desperately tried to remember the night before, after she had started drinking. He answers after the second ring but remains silent and Kat takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry." She mummers, "I'm sorry for ignoring you all night. I just...after Kane... I freaked. I freaked and after I saw my fathers fighting about us and... Taker I ran. I got on Fury and I took off and Punk found me in a bar…umm... I'm still not really sure where we are... but... I'm sorry I didn't call you..." She took a deep shuttering breath, shoving the sounds of her fathers voice out of her head to focus on the crack his knuckles over the phone. His deep voice makes her wince. "We have rules Katherine. Rules that you agreed too, and you know that one of them is that if you aren't going to come to me when I call, you should have called me. You broke them and now you're going to have to pay for it. Do you understand me?"<p>

Kat narrowed her eyes and fisted the sheets, anger flooding her. "Seriously? This should be an exception! It was your goddamn bothers fault all this shit is happening!" She stops and rolls her shoulders, calming her tone. "Listen, I'm understandably upset and... and honestly I...I don't think I can handle a punishment right now. Please... Please try to understand that I'm only human. I still feel everything a lot more then you do..."

She can feel him starting to consider her words. "Plus," she says, "I felt you last night, taking out some of your anger. Please… Undertaker… please give me this one…"

He lets out a rumbling sigh. "I'm not making any decisions right now, get your ass to the arena in Los Angeles and we'll talk about it…" He lowers his voice. "Face to face." And with a click, he hangs up. Dropping her head forward, she tosses her phone too Punks side of the bed and shoves the blankets off and makes her way to the shower, grabbing Punks sweatshirt on the way. She flips on the shower, turning the knob all the way to the heat and strips out of her clothes. -20 minutes later, Punk quietly opens the door, only to find the room empty. With a frown, he places the two cups of coffee down on the end table and finally hears the shower running. With a small smile, he flops back down on the bed and flicks on the TV, trying to keep his mind off the young woman in the shower. Just as Punk began to get interested in the show on the screen, the bathroom door swings open and Kat comes out drying her hair on a towel, only dressed in Punks 'Bouncing Souls' sweatshirt, half way zipped. "Hey Punk!" She smiles and doesn't seem to be bothered with the wide eyed look in his eyes or the very slight flush to his cheeks.

"Oh god thanks for the coffee." She says excitedly and takes a long slip, wrapping her fingers around the warm cup. "Can you do me a huge favor hon? Run to the gift store and grab me a pair of sweatpants? My clothes from last night smell like the bar..." He nods and leaves the room without a word, quietly shutting the door behind him. Kat watches him go with a small smile. He's so sweet…when he's not running his mouth. Grabbing the remote, she hops back onto the bed and mutes the cartoons before reaching for her phone once again. This time dialing her mothers number from memory. She shakes her head when she answers on the first ring, clearly waiting by the phone...

Stephanies voice is high with worry. "Good morning Darling. Where the hell have you been!?"

"Hi mum, I'm in a hotel with Punk, sorry for not answering you last night. Have you seen Daddy?"

She laughs, calmer now. "Which one?"

Kat smiles to herself. "Either?"

"Both are here, they're asleep up in the guest room. Wanna tell me what's happened Katherine?"

She sighs "Not right now Mum, plus I'm sure Daddy told you everything. We'll get some lunch sometime and catch up soon. Umm… could you tell them that the shows being held in Los Angeles tonight, because you know neither of them know where to go." Her mother laughs. "And tell Vince not to confront Undertaker for me okay? This isn't a problem for the family to be handling. But if he wants to FIRE Kane…I'm okay with that."

Her mother sighs heavily. "I'll tell them Kat, but please remember that we all love you so much. I'll call you about lunch okay darling? Do you want me to have Daddy call you when they get up?"

"No Mummy, that's okay, I'll see them tonight…is he really mad at me?"

"I think he's hurt you didn't tell him, and he thinks you did it to…make him proud."

Tears jump to her eyes. "I did." And she hangs up.

Her shoulders shake and suddenly Punks arms are wrapped around her from behind. She grips his arm in surprise and turns to bury her face against his chest. Punk rubs her back and pats her on the head, making her laugh and shove him. "I didn't hear you come in." She mutters and takes the pants from him, grinning when he turns his back to her as she pulls them up. "That's because you were chatting with the BDP. So your dads are there?" Kat snorts at the name, throwing her hair into a ponytail and begins to collect her things. "Billion Dollar Princess? Really Punk? Really? And yeah, I figured Dad would go to her to hide from Daddy." With a deep breath she turns to face him, her arms clutching her stuff, tightly to her chest. "Let's get this over with. Don't leave my side."

* * *

><p>Kat savored the moments on her bike, that she named 'Fury'. She rode with Punk laughing behind her, his screams getting a pitch higher every time she took a turn more sharply than she should have. His arm tightened around her waist and gripped her tighter.<p>

While Punk was having a great time, Kat was slowly starting to panic. Her mother had texted her saying that her fathers were heading to the arena right now. And Taker was already there. Plus she still had no idea how to deal with Kane, and she was going to have to beg Vince for a match with him… She knew she could take him...

Once at the arena Kat made a beeline right for the womens locker room, Punk trailing behind, not bothering to stop at the doors and followed her right inside. A few of the under dressed divas shrieked and ran to the showers, while Beth and Nat didn't bother to even look up from their workout.

As one, Kelly Kelly and Lita run over to the couple, Kelly asking a million questions, while Lita threw her arms around Kat tightly and kissed her cheek. "I was so worried and if you ever ignore my calls again I'm going to kill you!" She exclaimed before pulling back and nodding hello to Punk.

Kat laughed and hugged Kelly to shut her up. "Punk, I'm good here. You can go and get ready if you want." Punk smirked at her, the lines around his eyes crinkling and his lip ring shining in the light. "Oh I think I like the view riiight here." He nods his head at Kelly, who us only in a bra and panties. She giggled and blushes, pretending to hide behind Kat. Everyone knew that while Kelly was madly in love with Drew, she still had the biggest crush on Punk from ECW.

Kat felt a pang in her chest as Punk flirted with one of her best friends. She smiled tightly at him and grabbed his arm, leading him to the door. "Go get ready." She warned him before lowering her voice "But... Come back in like... 20 minutes okay? Please? I want you with me in case I bump into my father..." Punks eyes softened and he kissed her cheek. "I promise that I'll be outside when you leave this room." Then he heads out of the locker room, finger waving at Kelly before shutting the door.

Kat sighs and leans against the closed door. Lita comes over and nuzzles against her neck. Kat sighs lightly, wrapping her arms around the taller women, letting Lita push her up against the locker room stone wall roughly, one hand gripping her hip, the other pressed against the wall behind her head, pressing her lips lightly against the younger woman's.

Kelly weakly called that they should be getting ready, but she was ignored. She shrugged and headed over to her and Litas stuff.

Lita pulled away from her with a satisfied smile at the calmed look in her eyes. "Feel better?" she murmured. Kat nodded, pulling her back up for one last light kiss, as the door swing open and Edges hand wrapped around Litas arm, pulling her off.

His face was all smiles, but he had that crazy look in his eyes as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriends waist and she looked up at him with love.

"Am I interrupting something?" He joked. Kat smiled up at him and brushed her lips to his cheek, ignoring the other dives coughs of 'slut' and 'whore'. "No," She laughs. "Lita was just helping take my mind off of all the drama." Kat smiled up at him and he nodded, "I just wanted you to know that Takers looking for you."

Kat flinched and looked down at herself. Her hair was a mess, she was still in Punks sweatshirt and the hotels sweat pants.

"Lita..." She begged "I can't let him see me like this!" but Kelly popped back over and gave her a warm smile.

"Don't worry Kat; I got your bag from the locker room last night! You ran off without it! So I took it for you!" She exclaimed happily holding out Kats gym bag, her hair bouncing along with the rest of her.

Kat threw her arms around her. "Thank you! So much Kells! You're a life saver!" She exclaimed, giving her a quick kiss that left the blond blushing.

Lita pushed Edge put of the locker room. "Come on Kat, I'll help you with your hair."

* * *

><p>Punk leaned against the wall outside the locker room waiting for Kat; basketball short over his trunks and an EDGE sweatshirt over is Best In The World tee.<p>

He turns as the door opens and grins at her, eyeing her up and down. She was dressed in her 'day tripps' and a purple tank top that had the Hardy Boys symbol on it. She looked good. Punk held out his hand for her.

"You ready for this?" He chirped happily as she takes his hand and interlaces them.

She gave him a dark look at his enthusiasm. "Ugh, I hate when you're in a good mood. No, I'm not ready but lets go..."

The shadows around them shifted suddenly and The Undertaker stepped out before them, making Kat shrink back slightly. Punk stepped in front of Kat protectively but Kat gripped his arm tightly.

"Punk..! It's okay. I'll be okay. I'll meet you in the locker room in a little bit okay?"

With a foul look at Undertaker, Punk turns on a heel and stalks off without a word, Taker smirking at his back.

Kat locked her hands behind her back and keeps her eyes on the ground. "I'm sorry…" She whispers glancing up at him when he doesn't reply.

Undertaker glared down at her with his arms crossed, the area around the seemed darker than it should have. "You broke our rules Kit. You know that I cannot let this slide." He rumbled.

She scowled up at him, her temper flaring unexpectedly. "It was your fucking brother who did it! How about you confront him instead of picking on me! I've always followed you rules and if not then I took my punishment without a word. But I didn't do anything wrong! This is fucking ridiculous!"

Kat started to wave her arms about and shoved her finger into his chest, instantly regretting it when Taker grabbed her around the throat and pulled her flush against his chest. His eye's narrowed dangerously.

"Watch your tone little girl, you are just making thi-"

"Get your fucking hands off my daughter."

With his hand still around her throat, Undertaker looked up to find Hunter and Shawn stalking towards them, Hunter gripping his sledgehammer.

"I said" Triple H started, but Shawn stepped in front of him quickly.

"Taker...let Katherine go. We can talk about this like civil people."

Kat could feel the darkness building around her and desperately chokes out a plea for then to just walk away.

"Daddy please, it's okay I'm fi-gahh" Kat gurgled as his fist tightened, her face beginning to flush a worrying shade of purple and her vision beginning to blur.

Hunter snarled and clenched his fist but Shawn beat him to it with a sweet chin music. Taker stumbled back slightly, letting go of their daughter with a grunt.

Kat dropped to her knees, gasping for breath and gripping Shawns hand as he knelt next to her. "Baby are you okay?" He frets, not worried about having his back to the Deadman, knowing Hunter wouldn't let anything happen to them.

Kat leaned into her father, gingerly touching her throat. "Yeah Daddy, but I was doing fine! Thank you, but it's just going to make things worse..."

Triple H stepped around them and up to the Undertaker. "You're going to leave my daughter alone, do you understand that? She'll be staying with us from now on."

"Daddy! Daddy no! I can't leave; I have to stay with him! Really it's fine!" She cried out, trying to wiggle out of Shawns arms, panic rising in her chest at the thought of not being with him.

Taker looks down at her with a small frown, seeing the tears in her eyes. He motions for her to stand and she does with the help of Shawn. He cups her face in one of his hands, seeing the fear and sadness in her eyes. "My brother will pay for this. You have my word. Go; spend time with your family. I have some people I need to speak with. When I get back, you will come to me. You are not pardoned Katherine. But for the next few days... I will be watching."

Kat let out a shaking breath and stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips to his cheek, her arms around his neck. "Thank you, I promise, you call and I'll come, you have my word."

He nodded once at her and she could feel him gathering the shadows and quickly steps back. "I will be watching Kit. Stay out of trouble."

With that, he was gone.

Kat took a deep breath, feeling the loss of him in her chest. She hopped he wouldn't be gone long. He hated to be away from me.

"Be safe." She whispered, jumping a little when Shawn wiped away the tears with the pad of his thumb. "Oh baby..." He sighed, kissing her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kat! Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Punk skidded to a stop seeing Hunter with his sledgehammer and Shawn and Kat in each other's arms.

"..I knew I shouldn't have left, what happened? Did he hurt you? Are you okay?"

Punk pushed past Hunter who snarled, his temper finally snapping and pulled him back with a hand on his shoulder. "You listen here boy.. I don't know who you think you are but this is family business."

Punk glared at her, his fists clenching. "Fuck you." He snapped, jerking out of his grip.

"Punk! Daddy stop it! Everyone just stop! Fuck!"

Everyone froze and looked at her. Kat very rarely cried in front of Hunter, but she was crying openly now.

"Please everyone just stop fighting..." She turned to look up at Shawn. "Ma... Can we just... Go get something to eat and talk about this…please?"

Shawn smiled down at her, not bothering to bitch about being called Ma, this time. "Of course Darling, we'll go grab some lunch before going with me to see Vince."

Kat winced but didn't fight it while Shawn took her hand and she, without looking, grabbed Hunters.

"Thank you Punk... For taking care of me last night... I don't know what would have happened to me I'd you hadn't had found me."

Punk hid a blush but shrugged it off. "It doesn't matter. You knew I would go after you." Kat leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you anyways. I'll meet you after we go and talk to Vince. You have a match tonight with Wade right? Be careful. I'll try to be at ringside, okay?" As Hunter and Kat walked away, Shawn hung back and put a heavy hand on the younger mans shoulder.

"Thank you Phil." Punk winced, not a lot of people knew the real name and even less had the balls to use it. "For taking care of her. She'll see you one day."

Punk narrowed his eyes, not really understanding but kinda of knowing what the Legend meant. He smirked, shrugging off his hand. "Yea, whatever... Ma."

"Brat."

* * *

><p>Hunter, Kat and Shawn sat around a nicely set table, Kat nervously picking at the tablecloth as she told her story to the last people she ever wanted to hear it.<p>

"And so that's what happened. But I'm happy Daddy. I love working with The Undertaker. Sure we fight but he does take care of me. And he's teaching me to control the powers I have inside me."

Hunter placed his large hand over hers. "You did this to make us proud. You didn't have to. We've always been proud of you Katherine. We love you to death. But... I don't trust The Undertaker..."

Shawn cuts in. "I do." He says holding up a hand as Hunter opens his mouth to speak. "No, babe listen. Think about how strong she is now. Look at how much she's grown up. It's been three years. Now that we know... We can watch out for her. I know what you're going to ask. But don't. She has us to watch over her now. She has that locker room to watch over her now. You know she's safe."

Kat looked at her father with love in her eyes. "Thank you Dad..." She whispered, than she looked up at Hunter, her lower lip caught between her teeth. "Daddy?"

Hunter sighed and nodded reluctantly. "If I say this ends, it ends. Understand me?"

Without answering yes or no, Kat throws she arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Daddy!" Hunter hugged his daughter tightly, praying he wasn't going to regret this.

* * *

><p>Undertaker looked on from the shadows, satisfied knowing that his Kitten was happy. He was now going home to find out exactly HOW Kane had found out about him and his little pet.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hi Papa!"<p>

Vince smile brightly as Shawn and Kat strode in his office. Kat bounced over and sits lightly on her Grandfathers desk. "Hi!"

Vince laughed lightly and patted her knee. "Hello Angel! Are you alright from last night? Do to have to smash anyone's head in?"

Shawn laughed and sits across from them in one of the large armchairs. "No Vince, That's not needed. Hunter and I handled it."

Vince nodded doubtfully at HBK. "Shawn." He said simply, then turned his attention to his not really granddaughter. She may not be blood, but he loved her like she was.

"So, if I'm not beating anyone up, what can I do for you today than?" Kat winced and gave him a small smile, widening her eyes innocently.

"Well..." She muttered sweetly. "I...I want a match with Kane."

"No!" Both Shawn and Vince said as one. "Katherine. Not absolutely not." Shawn stood with a fire in his eyes. "Your father and I will handle Kane."

"No! Daddy I need to do this myself!" Kat begged, looking in-between the two men. "Please!"

"No. I'm sorry Kat. But no." Vince said simply, giving her a hard look. Kat stood angrily, knowing she wasn't going to be able to change their minds and stormed out of the room.

'Fine! I'll do this myself!' She said to herself as she all but ran down the hallway.

Shawn and Vince looked at each other over the desk, both knowing that she had a plan B. "Well… shit."

* * *

><p>Punk stood in the ring with the ref holding his arm high. He had just won against Wade with his GTS. "I'm the best in the world!" he yelled, jumping up on the turnbuckle, a large smile on his face as the crowd roared back at him.<p>

But it wasn't his music that played. 'Beast and the Harlot' blared from the back and Punk turned to face the ramp as crowd exploded, this being the first time for them seeing her since the night before.

Kat wasted no time making her way down the ramp. She ignored the crowd and she didn't meet Punks eyes as she slid into the ring. She just ripped the mic from Lillian and stood, enraged in the center of the ring. Punk noticed the ring hands running around frantically. So this wasn't planned. "Kat…?" Punk muttered, stepping up behind her.

"I'm here to call out The Big Red ASSHOLE, Kane!"

The crowd thundered, stomping their feet. "Kat! What are you doing?!" Punk asked Kat, but Kat pushed him off with a scowl.

"Kane!" She shrieked into the mic, her voice breaking. "Get out here you coward!"

The pyros exploded suddenly and Kat flinched but shrugged of Punks comforting hand, secretly feeling safer knowing he was there.

Kane made has way slowly to the ring, a smirk on his lips. Only once he stood directly in front of the small girl, did he bring the mic to his mouth.

"Yes?" He asked simply, leaning down to meet her eyes.

"I challenge you to a match!" She demanded, refusing to back down.

Punks' eyes widened and he yanked her arm. "Are you insane?!" He yelled down at her. "Has this whole thing made you an idiot? What the fuck are you doing!?"

Behind them, Kane was laughing at her. "You and my brother want a match?"

Kat snarled, once again shoving Punk away. "No. Just me. I want a match with you. Any type of match."

Kane tilted his head, still laughing slightly. "Did my brother give you permission to challenge me? Should you run to your 'Master' and make sure this is allo-"

The slap echoed throughout the arena and the crowed loved it.

"Taker is gone for now" She hissed "Are you afraid to fight me asshole?"

Kane leaned closer to her, his hot breath washing over her face. Behind her Punk stood ready to pounce if Kane laid a hand on her.

"Gone? Now I wonder where my big brother could have run off too..."

Kat flinched and poked a finger in his chest, noticing Vince all but running down the ramp. "Either answer or get your smelly ass breath away from me!"

Kane gave her a wicked look, his hand gripping her chin. "You want a match little thing. Fine. What kind?"

Kat shrugged, defiantly glaring up into his eyes and before Punk could stop her she screamed over the crowd, "I don't care! It's up to you. I'm gonna show you just what your brother taught me..!"

"Any match? Fine. My match. An inferno match." Kane laughed as the color drained from Kats face and she almost stumbled back, fear gripping her heart.

"What's the matter Child. Afraid of fire?"

Kat shook her head, ignoring Punks insistent whispers that she had nothing to prove and Vince calling her name from the ramp. She took a steadying breath and looked him directly in the eyes, her voice hard and steady.

"Deal."

And she shook hands with her own personal demon.

**A/N: I got nothing. I suck and you should be throwing rocks at me. But here it is. More on the others next chapter!**

**Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews! I love ya!**

**Mwah Mwah!**

**xXx**

**Love and Diet Soda**


End file.
